Una simple Varicela me llevo a ti
by Mari-bella-Cullen-Swan
Summary: Soy Isabela Swan pero me dicen Bella, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi hermano Emmett, que tiene 18, y mi hermanita Florencia que tiene 6 años, a la que llamábamos Flo… Summary completo adentro con primer capitulo pasen y lean Mi primer Fic
1. Enferma!

Soy Isabela Swan pero me dicen Bella, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi hermano Emmett, que tiene 18, y mi hermanita Florencia que tiene 6 años, a la que llamábamos Flo. Mi madre murió al nacer la Flo. Y mi padre murió un año después, por lo cual Emmett y yo la hemos criado hasta el día de hoy. Mis padres nos dejaron una herencia muy grande ya que papa era un empresario muy bueno y mi madre una psicóloga reconocida con eso nos hemos mantenido hasta el día de hoy… Bueno a demás de nuestra abuela la cual nos cuido unos años antes de morir

Primer Capitulo!

Enferma

Bella, bellita, belly-bells –los gritos de mi hermano me despertaron un sábado en la mañana.

-Que quieres Emmett, es sábado y son las… – me fije en el reloj de mi mesa de noche decía las 9:36 –…las 9:36 ¿que quieres?

-Bella, la Flo esta enferma –cuando mi querido hermano dijo eso, salte de la cama como si me hubiera electrocutado.

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunte sin poder contener el tono asustado de mi voz.

-Me duele mi orejita –la voz de la flo fue la que me contesto a esa pregunta. Estaba parada en mi puerta, con una mano tapándose su oreja derecha

-Flo anda a la cama, te voy a tomar la temperatura y a llevar desayuno a tu cama. Tú solo descansa-

-Gracias, pero Bella yo quiero ver tele y en mi pieza no tengo- dijo haciendo un leve puchero, ella estaba enferma y solo quería ver tele, aun que era MUY inteligente, no podía negar que seguía siendo una niña pequeña –por favor-

-Esta bien métete a mi cama, pero bien tapada y descansa- dije con un dejo de autoridad. Ella se cobijo rápidamente a mi cama y prendió la tele al instante.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, pero en el ultimo escalón me tropecé. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego. Cuando sentí unos brazos que me envolvieron.

-Bella ten mas cuidado-la voz de Emmett hizo que abriera los ojos

-Esta bien pero no es mi culpa ser torpe –esas simples palabras hicieron que Emmett rompiera en risas.

-Bueno hermanita eso ya lo sabia- dijo tratando de contener la risa -¿Nece-

Sitas algo Belly-Bells?

-Si, ¿me puedes buscar el termómetro por favor?- y en eso se fue corriendo a buscarlo al baño mientras yo entraba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-¡¿Bella que hago con el termómetro?- exclamo el moreno, desesperadamente.

-Tómale la temperatura a la flo- dije pausadamente por la obviedad de la pregunta "tenia que venir de Emmett, ¡obvio!" pensé mientras terminaba el desayuno para la Flo y comenzaba a subirlo hacia mi habitación.

-¿Qué traes ahí bella?-me pregunto la flo

-Tú desayuno ¿o no tienes hambre?-

-Si tengo mucha hambre ¿Qué es?- siempre preguntaba lo mismo

-Es huevo revuelto, leche de chocolate y unas galletitas-

-Mmm que rico- fue lo único que salio de su boca antes de empezar a devorar el desayuno imitando a Emmett.

-Flopi linda preciosa hermosa- comenzó a decir Emmett, y yo me di cuenta de que este ya le había tomado la temperatura -¿no me quieres dar esa galletita bañada en chocolate?

-Mmm lo voy a pensar-la flo se puso su dedo en la barbilla haciendo pose de pensadora y contesto: –NO, es mi galletita solo mía y de nadie mas.

-Emmett-este me miro-¿Cuánta temperatura tenia la flo? -tenia… ¿Cuánta temperatura tenias?-pregunto mirando a la flopi

-37 con 3 –dijo al instante mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche y miraba Bob esponja sin perderse ningún detalle.

Como se le podía olvidar algo tan simple pero claro estamos hablando de Emmett.

-Oso- exclamo la flo mirando a Emmett, este se voltio enseguida -mira encontré otra galletita de chocolate- este la miro esperanzado, pensando que se la daria- ten te la regalo

-¿Enserio me la regalas?-dijo este con los ojos brillantes -o solo lo haces por molestar y luego dirás es mentira y te pondrás a reír malévolamente-la flo se puso a reír con este comentario y a mí se me abrieron mucho los ojos

- No oso, no hare eso… la quieres ¿sí o no? Decídete –el moreno que tengo por hermano se quedo mirando el vacio- okey como no quieres la galletita se la daré a mi querida Bella

-Oh flo muchas gracias-eso era lo que siempre hacíamos y ahora Emmett gritaría es mía en tres... dos... uno…

-Oye esa galleta es mía no te la comas te lo prohíbo-me apunto con el dedo acusador y fue muy rápido a sacar la galleta que le ofreció la flo-oh mi preciosa y linda…

-Eh y yo que soy- le interrumpió la flo-soy, soy mmm… ¿soy una roca? o acaso no existo- está la miro con una cara de furia-y Belly-Bells que es ¿también es una roca?

Emmett estaba paralizado ante las palabras de la pequeña niña que estaba a costada en mi cama

-Oh mi pequeña esta celosa de una galletita-dijo Emmett antes de acercarse a la flo y tomarle la mejilla

-Oso me lastimas y no estoy celosa- le dijo esta, fulminandolo con la mirada, era obvio que si estaba celosa, pero la entiendo ella es la pequeñita de Emmett.

-Bueno entonces veamos Bob esponja-dijo Emmett

-Si por favor el capítulo de ahora es uno nuevo-y dicho eso los dos se pusieron a ver al típico Bob esponja. Como les encantada ese programa. Empecé a sacar mi ropa de mi closet busque uno jeans y una polera azul.

- Emmett voy a bañarme cualquier cosa me dices- le avise mirando fijamente a el moreno que estaba acostado al lado de la flo en mi cama.

-Si- se limito a decirle, antes de seguir mirando Bob esponja.

Salí de mi pieza y me dirigí al baño, abrí las llaves de la ducha y me desvestí.

Cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con mi piel todos mis músculos se relajaron después de una larga ducha me vestí y fui a mi pieza.

-Emmett ¿Qué hora es?-le pregunte a mi querido hermano quien estaba abrazando a la flo

-Son las -se fijo en su reloj de mano- 10:45¿Por qué? -pregunto mirándome ceñudo.

-Voy a ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, por cierto ¿que quieren almorzar?-pregunte, la flo y Emmett se miraron y contestaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Pizza!- Puse mis ojos en blanco, era de esperar de esos dos.

-Okay voy al supermercado por las cosas ¿Emmett préstame el jeep?-el aludido me miro un momento, pero luego respondió sin dudar:

-Las llaves están abajo colgadas –me contesto

-Okay –cuando me dirigía a la puerta de mi pieza la voz de Emmett me detuvo

-Bella ¿Cuándo tendrán listo tu coche?-pregunto

-En una semana más o menos-respondí, haciendo un gesto flojo con la mano.

- Esta bien –respondió cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta me di vuelta

-¿Necesitan algo en especial?-les pregunte al oso y a la flo

-Si podrías traer mas mantequilla de maní. Oreo y galletas en general- dijo Emmett

-Si si y chocolate y cositas ricas- dijo la flopi –oh casi lo olvido necesito un cepillo de dientes nuevo y falta cereal de estrellitas de Bob esponja-dijo la flo haciendo un puchero

-Bien me voy Emmett cualquier cosa al celular ¿ok?-dije mirándolo

-Si Belly-Bells-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al salir de mi pieza baje las escaleras y saque mi bolso que estaba colgado y mi chaqueta fui a buscar las llaves de jeep y salí a la calle al meterme al jeep encendí la calefacción y la radio al llegar supermercado me baje del jeep de un salto ya que era bastante alto al entrar busque un canasto para llevar las cosas fui por el pasillo de los dulces busque todo lo que me habían pedido luego a buscar algo de leche, cereales, y las masas para las pizzas cuándo iba a coger una me tropecé con alguien

-Oh disculpa-ahí parada estaba una chica pequeña de piel blanca más que la mía de pelo negro corto y con puntas que miraban a todos lados me recordaba tanto a mi mejor amiga Alice pero ella se mudo antes de que pasara lo de mis padres después de eso nunca mas nos pudimos comunicar

_Bueno este es el Summari y el primer capitulo de una de mas locas ideas y mi Primer Fanfic serio_

_Espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinión Merezco RR?_

_Espero que si Gracias por leer_

_Ciao abrazos mordidas y sonrisas estilo Cullen_


	2. ¿eres tu!

**_Bueno Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo y dejaron RR eso me anima a seguir con esta historia que creí que a nadie le gustaría ^^_**

******_Gracias Coti(Alice mejor amiga) por ayudarme con esta Historia y animarme a escribirla y Una aclaración El personaje de la Flo es mi Hermanita Pequeña (L)_**

**_y A CONTINUACION...(Redoble de Tambores)_**

**_El segundo capitulo, disfruten_**

_-Oh disculpa-ahí parada estaba una chica pequeña de piel blanca más que la mía de pelo negro corto y con puntas que miraban a todos lados me recordaba tanto a mi mejor amiga Alice pero ella se mudo antes de que pasara lo de mis padres después de eso nunca mas nos pudimos comunicar _

-Bella ¿eres tu?-ella conocía mi nombre eso es raro pero su voz y su rostro me decían algo -Bella soy Alice-dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios

-Alice eso es imposible-dije

-Soy yo y te lo probare –dijo ella antes de tenderme una mano, articulo unas palabras, que según entendí decían: "El saludo secreto"

.Le tendí mi mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y empezamos a hacer nuestro saludo súper secreto. Que simplemente lo conocíamos nosotras y Rose otra amiga que se mudo junto con alice cuando se fueron. Al terminar de hacer el saludo estaba completamente convencido. Si era ella, mi alice, mi duende, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana.

-No lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije antes de tirarme en sus brazos

-bueno nos volvimos a mudar por que papa vino a comprar el hospital y mama extrañaba Forks y bueno yo pensé en ti cuando lo dijeron y aquí estamos nos volvimos y como son vacaciones decidimos pasarlas aquí y acostumbrarnos de nuevo –dijo mirándome –y como ves mama me mando al supermercado pero no tengo idea de donde están las cosas

-Yo te ayudo-dije antes de continuar-y dime ¿Cómo están Esme y Carlisle?

-Muy bien-me respondió-¿oye donde los lácteos?-me pregunto

-Ven por aquí-y la guíe hacia el pasillo de los lácteos-y ¿Cómo esta Edward?-sentí como la sangre subía a mis pómulos

-Veo que sigues sonrojándote, esta muy bien esta muy pero muy feliz de haber vuelto-eso me dejo muy contenta-Y la Coti también esta muy bien-Coti ¿Quién es Coti?

-Alice ¿Quién es la Coti?-le pregunte

-Oh se me olvido ella es mi hermanita pequeña tiene 6 años cumple los siente este año el 10 de julio-dijo ella antes de que continuara-¿y como esta el grandulón de Emmett?-me pregunto mientras tomaba 3 cajas de leche

-Bien, esta como decirlo grande –con ese comentario las dos nos pusimos a reír-se quedo en la casa cuidando a la flo-cuando dije eso su cara fue un signo de interrogación

-¿La flo?-dijo- Bella tu-empezó a decir-¿tu tuviste una hija?-pregunto y cuando hizo esa pregunta mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder

-No-dije casi balbuceando -ella es mi hermanita menor tiene 6 y va a cumplir los siente este año el 12 de julio-cuando termine de decir esto Alice estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno eso es estupendo saberlo-dijo antes de seguir con sus preguntas- y ¿como están Charlie y Renee?-y ahí estaba la pregunta ganadora

-Bueno eso es difícil ellos están –me costaba tanto decir esa palabra –Alice ellos están muertos – se me quebró la voz en esa ultima palabra. Escudriñe los ojos de Alice, buscando alguna emoción, peor estos estaban como ausentes

-Bella cuanto lo siento ¿hace cuanto paso esto?-pregunto volviendo en si -perdón esta bien si no quieres contestar-pero si le iba a decir es mi mejor amiga y siempre me apoyo en todo

-Mi mamá murió al nacer la flo un año después de que tu te fuiste-dije y ella me abrazo-y papa murió al año un año después aproximadamente-no pude evitar soltar una lagrima al recordar eso

-Tranquila Bella eso ya paso y además ahora volvimos y vamos a estar juntos como antes-dijo antes de abrazarme de nuevo y que su rostro quedara serio por completo -okay ahora tengo que buscar detergente-dijo simulando ser espía

-Espero que sea así y yo te llevo es por aquí-le dije indicándole- Alice ¿y Jasper y Rose?-le pregunte y ella suspiro al nombrar a Jasper

-Ellos están viviendo con nosotros sus papas murieron hace 3 años- cuando dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder-pero ellos están bien y lo superaron y mis papas los adoptaron por decirlo así y bueno yo estoy de novia con Jasper hace 2 años y medio- WOW eso era de esperarse esos dos se aman desde pequeños al igual que rose con Emmett

-Por fin paso-le dije y ella se echo a reír-ahora ahí que reencontrar a Emmett y a rose-dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza-y a ti con mi hermanito- cuando dijo eso me sonroje como 5 tonos de rojo –okay tengo todo ¿vamos a pagar?-me pregunto

-Si vamos-dije mientras caminábamos hacia la caja pagamos todo y luego nos dirigimos al estacionamiento con las bolsas al llegar a su Porsh amarillo nos dimos nuestros números de teléfono para juntarnos en estos días y nos despedimos. me dirigí al Jeep y me fui a casa al llegar entre

-Oso-grite desde las escaleras

-Belly-Bells llegaste-dijo bajando las escaleras

- Oso ¿podrías sacar las bolsas por favor?-le pregunte al moreno que salio corriendo hacia el jeep y entro con todas las bolsas en sus brazos como si no pesaran nada

-Emmett adivina con quien me encontré en el supermercado-le dije el se puso su dedo en la barbilla

-Bob esponja-dijo mirándome ilusionado

-No Emmett no era Bob esponja-le dije mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas

-Me rindo-me dijo mientras el guardaba los cereales

-Me encontré con Alice-le dije y el me miro con cara de sorpresa

-Con Alice la duende-así le llamaba Emmett desde que éramos pequeños

-Si me contó que se mudaron de nuevo aquí y Rose y Jasper están viviendo con ellos ya que sus papas murieron hace 3 años-cuando dije eso a Emmett se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad al tener noticias de su Rose

-Pobre de mi Rose pero volvió y la voy a poder ver de nuevo-dijo con una mirada de felicidad

-Y además tiene una hermanita de la misma Edad de la flo y por fin Alice y Jasper están juntos-le dije con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-Que bueno sabía que iban a terminar juntos-dijo sacando las cosas para hacer la pizza sacamos el queso, el jamón, los tomates, orégano, champiñones y mas cosas

-Yo también quiero ayudar-dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina-¿puedo?-pregunto la flo

-Claro que puedes oso menor-me di vuelta y la flo estaba vestida con su traje de oso que me mandamos hacer junto con el de rana, el de gato, él de perro, el de ratón y los demás

-okey lávate las manos y empezamos a preparar la pizza-cuando termine de decir eso la flo se había ido corriendo hacia el baño a lavarse las manos-Emmett tu igual te las tienes que lavar-dije viendo al moreno que reía divertido y que fue a lavarse las manos cuando Emmett y la Flo volvieron preparamos dos pizzas la flo eligió casi todos los ingredientes de una y nosotros de la otra cuando las sacamos del horno nos pusimos a comer

-Belly-Bells-comenzó la flo-esta pizza esta deliciosa es la más rica que eh comido-dijo mientras sacaba otro pedazo de la bandeja

-La osa menor tiene razón-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en los labios antes de seguir comiendo

Después de comer yo lave los platos la flo los seco y Emmett los guardo y la tarde se nos pazo volando entre juegos, películas, risas y tonterías de Emmett y la flo. ya eran las 9:45 la flo ya estaba en su cama acostada ya que Emmett le estaba leyendo sobre las serpientes me fui a acostar y en lo único que pensaba era en ¿Cuándo veré a Alice de nuevo? y ¿Cómo estar estará Edward? …

**_¿Que les parece? ¿ Merezco RR? Cualquier pregunta la contestare en el Proximo capitulo =D_**

**_También se aceptan sugerencias! _**

**_Que estén Bien _**

**_Mordidas, Abrazos y Sonrisas al estilo Cullen =P_**

**_Ciao_**


	3. Varicela ¿a tu casa?

**_Muchas gracias todos los que estan siguiendo mi historia^^_**

**_se que me eh demorado en subir pero estuve castigada y no podía ocupar la compu solo para hacer mis trabajos del colegio_**

**_pero lo bueno es que ya no estoy castigada y solo me queda una semana de colegio y luego vacaciones de invierno y saben lo que significa?_**

**_Mas actualizaciones^^ O.o Fui a ver eclipse muy buena película si no han ido vayan(Y)_**

**_ahora lo que nos convoca el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo._**

_ Después de comer yo lave los platos la flo los seco y Emmett los guardo y la tarde se nos pazo volando entre juegos, películas, risas y tonterías de Emmett y la flo. ya eran las 9:45 la flo ya estaba en su cama costada ya que Emmett le estaba leyendo sobre las serpientes me fui a acostar y en lo único que pensaba era en ¿Cuándo veré a Alice de nuevo? y ¿Cómo estar estará Edward?_**_  
_**

Sentí como alguien me sacudía bruscamente y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de Emmett

-Bella despierta hay que llevar a la flo al hospital-cuando dijo eso mi cuerpo reacciono rápidamente, era raro ver a Emmett tan serio pero al parecer era grave

-Emmett que pasa son las…-me fije en el reloj de mi mesita de noche que marcaba las 2:36- las 2:36 ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que Bella -me dijo atropelladamente sin que pudiera entender lo que quería decir

-Emmett más despacio que es lo que quieres decir?-le dije tratando de calmarlo aunque eso en el interior eso me preocupo mas.

-Yo…-tomo una bocanada de aire- La Flo está mal, y hay que llevarla al hospital –dijo mirándome a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban el miedo y la preocupación

Al instante, me levante y corrí hacia la habitación de mi hermana pequeña Emmett me siguió casi tocando mis talones provocando que en un instante me tropezara y diera con la cara en el piso alarmada sentí como Emmett se caí con sus brazos flectados encima mío y desgraciada mente se cayeron algunos libros de la repisa que bueno que no se me cayeron encima pensé mientras me paraba lentamente y me tocaba la mejilla al instante mis ojos se encontraron con los pequeños y llorosos ojos de mi hermana, se notaba que estaba sudando pues su pelo esta húmedo me acerque a ella y automáticamente le puse la mano en la frente estaba hirviendo

-Me duele la cabeza-decía casi en un susurro con sus ojos entre abiertos me fije detenidamente en que la flo tenia unas ronchas en la cara y los brazos y eso me preocupo aun mas sin pensar en otra cosa le grite a Emmett

-¡Saca el Jeep de una buena vez!-vi como Emmett corría desesperado hacia la puerta y casi al instante escuche el rugido del coche, pero entonces al tratar de tomar a la flo en brazos me di cuenta al tiro de que no me podía su peso.

-Emmett! Ayuda!-grite desesperada buscando con la mirada al moreno que se hace llamar mi hermano. Rápidamente se abrió la puerta de par en par y como si el cuerpo de mi hermana fuera una bolsa de plumas, este la tomo en brazos y corrió hacia el Jeep mientras yo sacaba mi bolso y un polerón, me puse en el asiento trasero con la flo mientras Emmett manejaba.

Llegamos a tiempo record al Hospital donde llevamos a la Flo a Urgencias y nos dijeron que esperemos sentados.

-Florencia Swan-dijo la enfermera mirándonos ya que éramos los únicos en la sala Emmett tomo a la Flo en brazos aunque esta ya estaba despierta entramos a la sala y Emmett sentó a la flo en la camilla mientras esperábamos a que llegara el Doctor en eso entro un hombre alto de pelo rubio y ojos Dorados los cuales se me hacían familiares

-Bueno Florencia ¿Swan?-dijo mirándonos a mí y a Emmett esos rasgos se me hacían tan familiares él era…

-¿Carlisle?-dije con la voz llena de duda-¿Eres tú?-dije mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente

-Bella, Emmett soy yo-dijo abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces Carlisle me soltó y fue donde Emmett quien lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso

-Y esta pequeña princesita ¿quién es?-Pregunto Carlisle mirando a la flo

-Ella es la flo nuestra Hermanita pequeña-Dijo Emmett –y te pido por favor que veas que tiene- dijo mientras se alegaba de la flo y se empezaba a rascar el brazo

-Bueno veamos-Carlisle empezó a Ver a la flo y empezó a Preguntarle cosas como su edad y que sentía, después de un rato deje de poner atención ya que una picazón enorme empezó en mi cuello

-Bueno-Empezó Carlisle-Es una simple Varicela no es nada grave se le pasara en una semana o menos-Carlisle miro como Emmett y yo nos rascábamos el cuerpo y nos pregunto-¿Alguna vez les dio Varicela?-Emmett y yo nos miramos.

-No no hemos tenido nunca varicela-respondí la pregunta por los dos el se acerco a mí y vio y brazo mi brazo que estaba con puntitos rojos y vio el de Emmett que estaba igual

-Bueno chicos debo decirles que los tres tiene varicela-ese comentario por parte de él me dejo pasmada-Chicos Alice e conto su situación hoy cuando llego de hacer las compras y bueno les propongo que se vallan a nuestra casa ya que los tres tiene varicela y bueno todos en la casa hemos tenido-Bueno eso explica mucho pensé

Alice le conto por lo cual el no pregunto por nuestros padres

-Oh! Carlisle eso sería estupendo ¿no cierto Belly-Bells?-Me pregunto Emmett mirándome mientras Carlisle se puso a reír

-¿Emmett todavía llamas a Bella Belly-Bells?-Pregunto Carlisle mirando a Emmett quien estaba riendo haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran

-Si y es una cosa que nunca cambiara-Respondió Emmett mirándome

- y bueno que dicen ¿se irán a nuestra casa?-Dijo Carlisle mirándonos a los tres…

-Si-dijo Emmett quien al parecer se veía emocionado Carlisle me miro para que respondiera

-Bueno yo creo que si pero no queremos incomodar-Dije mirando a Carlisle y luego dirigí la mirada hacia la flo quien nos miraba sin saber de que hablábamos al parecer no fui la única que lo noto ya que Emmett y Carlisle también la miraban

-Bueno Bella no estorbaran y no será un problema ustedes siempre han sido de la Familia y bueno por la flo tenemos a la Coti quien la entretendrá- la flo nos miro con duda en su carita

-¿Quién es la Coti?-pregunto la flo ya mucho mejor ya que le habían dado remedios

-La Coti es mi hija pequeña es muy tierna y tiene tu misma edad-Con eso la flo me miro y en sus ojitos se mostraba la emoción de tener una amiga

-Bueno Carlisle vamos a ir-conteste con la última palabra

-Excelente mañana a la Hora del almuerzo ¿que les parece?-mire a Emmett con una mirada interrogante para saber si le gustaba la idea el solo asintió con la cabeza y yo hable

-Nos parece bien pero… ¿Dónde están viviendo?-pregunte sin saber

-Bella donde mas en la casa de siempre a las afueras de la ciudad ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-como olvidar esa casa donde pasamos tanto tiempo y cosas cumpleaños, tardes de películas, planes malvados y lo más importante mi primer beso

-Como olvidarla-conteste mirando al peli negro que al parecer también revivía momentos en su mente

-Bueno entonces nos vemos y no olviden llevar ropa para una semana-Dijo el rubio atrayendo mi atención

-Bueno la llevaremos pero ¿estás seguro que no será un problema?-pregunte tal vez estorbaríamos entre ellos

-Claro que no Esme estará más que contenta Y qué decir de los chicos estarán muy felices de tenerlos los han extrañado mucho no te preocupes de nada Bella-Dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Bueno entonces nos vemos para almorzar-dije levantándome junto con Emmett y la Flo-adiós Carlisle-me despedí Emmett llevaba a la flo en brazos ya que se había quedado dormida en la camilla

-Adiós nos vemos-dijo el arreglando sus cosas de seguro su turno había acabado

Llegamos al jeep y Emmett recostó a la flo en el asiento de atrás mientras yo me subía al asiento de copiloto Emmett se subió y empezó a hablar

-No puedo creer que mañana estaremos con nuestros amigos y la flo por fin tendrá una amiga-dijo mientras paraba en el semáforo que cambio a verde en un instante

-Si va a ser bueno ver a nuestros amigos y que la Flo tenga una amiga-dije mientras miraba a la flo la cual dormía plácidamente en el asiento llegamos a la casa en menos de 10 minutos Emmett bajo a la flo y la fue a acostar en su pieza mientras yo me fui a la mía y me acostaba

Sentí como mi puerta se abría-Buenas noches Belly-Bells-dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la frente y apagando mi luz de noche y con eso me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo

_**Bueno que les parece? les gusto? merezco RR?**_

_**Ahora necesito su ayuda!^^ necesito sugerencias que quieren que pase en la casa de los Cullen?**_

_**Oh casi se me olvida Iris Gracias por tu RR y bueno contestando a tu pregunta de porque dice antar en la foto de perfil el es una persona muy especial para mi(L)**_

_**Yo creo que saben a que me refiero **_

_**Bueno gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos,sonrisas y abrazos estilo Cullen!**_

_**Ciao, Nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
